


Underestimated

by Knight_Shade



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human Names Used, Iggy needs a hug, M/M, My First Fanfic, Sorry Not Sorry, almost everyone is a villain, and Belarus, p.s. I hate France, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_Shade/pseuds/Knight_Shade
Summary: Arthur has been kidnapped- Again. Honestly, when will people stop underestimating the most powerful villain alive?





	1. Chapter 1

“Stay safe, Arthur!” his fellow librarian called as he left the building.

Arthur simply nodded in acknowledgement and shut the door behind him. Honestly, everyone was worrying about him too much. So what if he has been kidnapped more times than he has broken a bone; breaking bones had been much more dangerous. His kidnappers are usually sloppy anyway. Arthur lost himself in thought as he walked by the light of streetlamps down a deserted road. He did not even notice the people sneaking up on him till the pillowcase was placed on his head.

He felt arms wrap around his knees, waist, and chest. _There are at least three kidnappers this time_ , Arthur noted. None of them are confident in their strength, or they wouldn’t have bothered with the awkwardness of three people running while holding a fourth. Arthur was sure that at least one of them had been elbowed and another’s foot stepped on. _Serves them right_ , Arthur huffed as he was tossed onto the seat of a car, with his hands still free.

“Hey! We need to tie his hands; give me the zip ties.” One of the kidnappers called. They had speed, Arthur would give them that, as he didn’t even have time to get a punch in before his wrists were bound. His ankles shortly followed suit. He heard four doors close, one of which was his.

“Why do I have to be in the back with him?” a different kidnapper asked. This one sounded young.

“Because you can’t drive or navigate,” a third kidnapper responded.

“Just keep the weapon on him, and he won’t try anything,” the first kidnapper said from the driver’s seat. A sharp, jagged piece of glass was pressed painfully up to Arthur’s neck. _Really_ , he thought, _a broken bottle for a weapon?_ These armatures were making more and more mistakes by the minute. And that’s not even including the state of his pillowcase; the stench was terrible. _Was it too_ _difficult to show your abductee a little respect?_

“Did you boys at least tint the windows?” Arthur asked the group.

The car was silent for a few seconds as the kidnappers processed how calm their victim was and what he had asked.

“No, shou-“ the young one was cut off by the third kidnapper who was presumably in the passenger seat acting as navigator. “Don’t talk to him”.

“That’s rather rude, don’t you think?” Arthur asked calmly. “If you're going to kidnap someone, you should at least have a conversation with them, or are you boys no better than dogs?”

There was another long silence in the car.

“Lay down so no one can see you,” the driver said.

“I really shouldn’t until this one removes his _weapon_ from my neck, else if you hit a bump, he could kill me,” Arthur said with as much sarcasm in that one word as he could muster. One of the kidnappers in the front must have agreed, because the bottle was removed from his neck, and he was free to lay down in the seat. With his head in the young kidnapper’s lap, the bottle returned but with a lighter pressure, making sure its presence was known but not at risk of killing him accidentally. Honestly, it’s amazing they made it this far, and that’s not even considering their biggest mistake. It’s the same mistake every one of his kidnappers had made.

Never underestimate your victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on a prompt I found. It got stuck in my head and I just had to write it down. I don't want to ruin my plot so the prompt will be posted with the final chapter. The whole story is written, I am simply waiting for my lovely editor to correct my atrocious grammar. I would never have the confidence to post this without her <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Three years ago**

Arthur stood with his wand in hand staring down his oldest rival: Lune. Lune was... well, he was loony. But he was the most powerful person Arthur had met and that meant that Arthur just _had_ to best him. He was a self-proclaimed hero with a silver tongue and a tactician’s mind. Lune had many adoring fans who hung on his every word, and he could always talk himself out of being fined for all the property damage he caused. It amazed Arthur that he _only_ damaged property with his lightning going everywhere. But he wouldn’t be considered a hero if he accidentally killed someone. That’s correct; Lune had superpowers on top of his already superhuman abilities. The annoying git. But that’s what made him so much fun to fight.

“As flattered as I am that you cannot tear your eyes off me, Gwydion, are you going to make a move, or is your leg broken too?” Lune asked with a smirk.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Lune.” Arthur glanced at their surroundings. They were on either side of a moonlit rooftop ten stories high. They were both covered in scratches and burns, but Arthur was a little more worse for wear. His left arm was broken, and while he had set and bound it magically, it hurt like hell, and he could not use it much. The only thing between the two men was a water tower slowly leaking onto the roof. “I simply like to keep an eye on my prey” Arthur added.

Lune laughed, “We are thirty meters in the air and surrounded by water. If you make one wrong move you will be the prey.” Lune was not wrong, if Arthur let so much as a toe meet the water, he would be electrocuted easily. He did not expect outsmarting such a strong foe to be a walk in the park. Arthur was ready to take the risk.

“I guess we will have to wait and see,” Arthur smirked as he let loose a spell from his wand. It shot red sparks toward Lune forcing him to move to the apparent safety of the water pooling on the rooftop. The roof lit up, electricity arcing out of the water to meet glowing sparks. Arthur fired one after the other as he sprinted around the roof's edge. Lune was content standing with water at his feet, the apparent safety of the water tower behind him, and a constant stream of water slowly soaking his clothes allowing him to conduct more easily.

“You’ll need more than fireworks to best me, Gwydion!” Lune boasted, now as lost in the power struggle as Arthur was. Arthur responded by launching arrows with his wand. Lune was prepared for this signature move and dodged to one side. As he did, Arthur pitched as hard as he could with his broken arm, aiming for Lunes chest. Lune saw the rubber dodgeball coming and was so shocked that he simply allowed it to hit its mark. Since he was already off balance from dodging the arrows, this simple rubber ball sent him stumbling backwards into the tower. Lune screamed as soon as he encountered the metal, electricity burst out uncontrollably. Arthur quickly cast a spell that shredded the dodgeball and caused it to bind Lune to the tower. Arthur stopped, arm throbbing, but he had won.

“What did you do to me?” Lune asked through gritted teeth.

“Nothing,” Arthur admitted truthfully “I did, however, dissolve a ridiculous amount of salt into that water”. Lunes eyes grew wide.

“Galvanic corrosion…” Lune trailed off with a grunt of pain. “that’s risky even for you”.

“True, I was not even sure if it would work, seeing as you are not a metal, but I figured it was worth a shot” Arthur smirked, gloating in his victory.

“Your plan has one flaw however” Lune grunted while taking heaving breaths.

“Oh?” Arthur asked, sitting on the roofs edge with one foot dangling over the drop. His head resting on the fist of his good arm. “And what is that?”

“All I have to do is stop producing an electrical current” Lune said while trying to look confident, as electricity sparked from his injured body yet again.

“We both know you never mastered self-control, and that won't change now,” Arthur mocked “you will slowly corrode until your body can no longer function, unless...” Arthur stood and readied a single magic arrow. It pulsed with a green light as it hovered just above his wand. “You would prefer a quick death” Arthur suggested with a smile.

“I won't give you the satisfaction” Lune replied shaking his head vehemently. “Now that you have won, what are you going to do?” Lune asked, blood beginning to leak from his mouth, and his breaths producing the sound of a quiet engine.

“There is always someone stronger; I just have to find them” Arthur turned his back to Lune and jumped off the building, leaving the man to his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omake:
> 
> Lune sighed and took a good look at his deathbed. It was nice. For a rooftop. Lune spotted something to his right. He squinted, waiting for a spark of electricity to light up the area. When it did, he saw a pile of empty salt bags in a large pile. _Did he drag those up here himself?_ Lune chuckled at the thought. Only then did he spot the trail of grainy white leading from the bags to his tower. _God, I’m an idiot! I deserve this._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming back after such a long break. What can I say? Finals man... *shiver*
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

**Two years ago**

Arthur stopped short as a knife embedded itself in the bricks where his head would have been. He turned to look at his newest challenger at the entrance to the alley. “And you are?” he asked calmly.

“El Toro which is a super cool name if you know Spanish; unlike yours, _Gwydion._ Honestly, why are you using your real name?” This chatterbox was spouting too much nonsense for Arthur’s taste.

“Gwydion is not my real name. Learn your mythology,” Arthur replied curtly. “Now, why are you here?” he asked as he dislodged the knife from the wall behind him.

“To prove I’m the best!” El Toro proclaimed. “To do that I need to beat the _supposed_ best, and that’s apparently you.” He looked up and down Arthur’s body as if in disbelief. Arthur groaned internally, _not another one_. When would the small fries just leave him alone? They would be so much more fun after a few years of learning how to survive, but they flocked to him in hot headed arrogance only to meet an early demise.

“Alright” Arthur sighed tiredly.

El Toro blinked. “Your funeral,” he smiled raising his axe.

Arthur threw the knife catching the unsuspecting man in the throat. He slumped against the alley wall, dropping his unswung axe to the pavement. His death was not as thrilling as Lune’s had been, but no one had posed as great a challenge since Lune’s passing a year ago. Arthur sighed as he finished changing out of his villain outfit, which was really just his signature green cape and dark clothing. revealing his pressed civilian clothes underneath. He left the alleyway and strolled down the street lost in thought.

He had beaten countless heroes and villains in the past year. A few had given him a run for his money, but none had made him feel as alive as he had that night on the rooftop. All his life he had struggled for power, believing that it would bring him happiness. Now that he had it, he was simply… bored. _What was the point in being powerful if_ -

Arthur’s thoughts cut off as his toe caught a corner of the sidewalk that was sticking up. He watches the pavement rise to meet his face in slow motion, and finds some morbid humor in the thought that the city’s most powerful villain is brought down by a _sidewalk_ -

An arm suddenly wrapped around his chest, stopping his fall. “Are you alright?” a melodic voice asks earnestly.

“No, I am not alright. A bloody _sidewalk_ just tried to kill me! Where are all my taxes going if not to fix…” Arthur trailed off as he met his saviors’ big blue eyes.

The man chuckled, “You would have only gotten a few scrapes, and as for your taxes, who knows, man!” His smile lit up his entire face; Arthur did not even know that was possible. The man seemed perfect from his sun spun blond hair to his broad build and his… _wait-_ “Is that an Eagleman shirt?” the last bit slipped out before he could stop himself.

The man lifted a hand to his practically glowing head and smiled bashfully, “Yeah, it is. He’s kinda my hero.” Arthur rather liked the blush dusting the man’s face. But, once the stupidity of the man’s statement sunk in, he was finally able to clear his head.

“Alfred is everyone alright?” a newcomer asked as he burst out of the storefront that Arthur had tripped in front of.

“I’m not sure, Kiku. He’s been staring at me all spaced out.” Now, it was Arthur’s turn to blush. He quickly hid it by brushing off his pants, though they did not need it.

“I'm fine. Thank you,” Arthur replied once he straightened up.

“Are you sure?” Alfred asked with concern painted across his face.

“Why don’t you come inside for some tea, just to be sure?” Kiku offered, gesturing to the store.

“Kiku makes the best tea. You should try some,” Alfred said while gently guiding Arthur into the shop.

“If you insist...” Arthur replied, allowing himself to be guided into what he only just noticed was a comic bookstore. The store was filled with bins on tables all filled with neatly organized comics. There were statues and other collectables on display here and there, and the walls were covered in posters and shelves. The place gave off a quaint hole-in-the-wall kind of atmosphere. Arthur was steered past the checkout desk on the left to a small corner in the back that had a table and two chairs. On the wall above the table was a poster of… him. He was outlined by his signature cloak, and the only thing visible was his glowing star-topped wand held loosely in his right hand. His entire figure was dark in stark contrast to the brilliant light show of electricity on the rooftop behind him. He stared at the poster as he sat down. Alfred noticed him looking.

“It’s a real tragedy, what happened to Lune” Alfred said solemnly.

“Yes, it was,” Arthur thought, _in more ways than one_. Just then, Kiku placed two cups and a teakettle down on the table and took the chair opposite Arthur.

“Two cups?” Arthur asked raising an eyebrow in question.

“Alfred does not like my tea,” Kiku stated simply, pouring tea into the glasses.

Alfred shook his head while sitting on a stool that he had found somewhere, “It's so bitter”.

“You said it was the best,” Arthur chuckled.

“It is!” Alfred laughed placing both of his hands on the stool between his legs, making him look like he was precariously perched on the edge of it. “It's better than all the other teas I’ve had, except for sweet tea, but Kiku says that does not count,” Alfred pouted a bit with his last comment.

“Kiku is right,” Arthur said, taking a sip of the tea he had been offered. It was green tea, not his favorite, but nice in its own way. “It’s wonderful,” he said, nodding to Kiku in thanks.

“So, do you like superheroes?” Alfred asked, practically overflowing with anticipation. Kiku eyed Arthur curiously over his tea.

“Not particularly. Why?” Arthur asked and wished that he could take his words back as Alfred’s face instantly fell.

“You just seem to know a lot about them, and I was hoping we could become friends,” Alfred said looking away in shame.

“I don’t know how you got the impression that I know a lot about superheroes after I only recognized two,” Alfred began to look like a sad puppy, _how is that even possible?_ “But I don’t see why we can’t be friends”. Alfred’s head whipped back around to look at Arthur, a grin spreading across his face.

“Two is more than most people, believe it or not!” Alfred proclaimed, “and we can’t be friends until we are properly introduced. I’m Alfred, and that’s Kiku,” he said extending his hand to Arthur and nodding in the direction of Kiku.

“I’m Arthur,” he replied and shook Alfred’s hand.

“Nice to meet you, Arthur,” Alfred said beaming at him.

 _What could it hurt to humor him a little?_ Arthur thought.

“Why is Eagleman your hero?” Arthur asked. Kiku groaned as Alfred launched into a long-winded explanation of just how awesome Eagleman was and how many people he had saved. Arthur noted that Alfred conveniently left out all the buildings Eagleman had destroyed and that one time he had refused to back down from a fight on a thinly frozen lake, leaving him in need of rescuing.

Kiku left them to chat as he helped some customers in his shop. He had no trouble rejoining the conversation however as he had apparently heard it all before from the animated American. Arthur learned a lot about Alfred in a very short time. He seemed like an open book who wore his heart on his sleeve. He loved heroes more than anything and wanted to be just like them. He seemed to genuinely want to help people. He also knew a lot about villains, including Gwydion.

“But then, there is Gwydion to consider. That guy is so OP it's not even funny,” Alfred said seriously. Arthur did not flinch when Alfred said his alter ego’s name, that was a rookie mistake. But he was curious.

“What’s ‘OP’” he asked.

“Oh, sorry. It means overpowered. He is just so versatile, you know. Most people only have one power, and he does too, but his is so adaptable, you know?” Arthur was flattered, until Alfred continued, “If he wasn’t a murderous piece of trash, he would make an amazing superhero!”

“You really think that?” Arthur asked referring to the trash comment.

“Oh yeah, he would be great! Although, he might be a little too into Harry Potter.” Alfred burst out laughing at his own joke, and Arthur could not help but laugh some too. Alfred’s glee was infectious.

“I hate to interrupt, but I'm closing soon, Alfred” Kiku said softly from a shelf nearby. Alfred checked his watch.

“Dude, I’m so sorry! I lost track of time.” Alfred turned to look at Arthur, “We should go, but will you stop by again? I spend most of my free time here hanging out with Kiku, he should really pay me,” Alfred said with a laugh.

“That would be nice, as long as Kiku does not mind.” Arthur said with a questioning look at the Japanese man.

Kiku nodded, “Please come distract him some so that I can get more work done. Today was more productive than all last week.”


	4. Chapter 4

**One year and three months ago**

Arthur became a regular at Kiku’s comic book shop. He brought his own tea to share with Kiku and chatted with the two friends for hours on end, mainly about superheroes. Arthur told himself that he only went back because Kiku and Alfred were able to strategically breakdown anyone’s powers, their strengths and weaknesses, but deep down he knew if was for Alfred. Being with Alfred made him feel lighter than air. Time seemed almost meaningless, and he never once felt like he _had_ to be powerful. He felt safe with Alfred. No one could hurt him anyway, but he felt secure. As time went on, he realized that he was donning his alter-ego’s outfit less and less. He did not even miss it and didn’t realize just how long it had been until he heard the newscaster give a number.

“Gwydion has not been spotted for three months now and is not suspected in any of the recent murders in the city. Where has he gone? One man has a theory. Tune in for more at six.'' _Three months… had it really been that long?_

“They probably think he is dead, but I think he just got tired,” Kiku said from beside him. It was just the two of them today; Alfred was actually doing work. They were both sitting behind the counter sipping some tea and watching the news as a thunderstorm raged outside.

“Why do you say that?” Arthur asked, looking over at the black-haired man beside him.

“He was first mentioned in the news about six years ago. That’s a long time for someone to be full of hate or whatever motivates him,” Kiku said, taking a sip from his teacup. “It’s about time for him to cool down. Maybe he has changed.” Kiku then graced Arthur with a small smile, “Maybe he found love.”

“As Alfred would put it, you are such a shipper, Kiku”. Arthur huffed and sipped some of his tea.

“Speaking of Alfred and shipping,” Kiku paused, waiting for Arthur to give him his full attention. Arthur eyed him suspiciously. “You two would be great together,” Kiku finished sagely.

“What?! Alfred and I are just friends!” Arthur blushed profusely.

“What a shame. Alfred even told me he fancied you yesterday. He seemed to think you would never return the feeling. I guess he was right” Kiku smirked knowingly.

“Th- that’s preposterous! You should never go into stand-up comedy, Kiku. You are _not_ funny,” Arthur replied angrily in an attempt to cover up his deep blush which was currently reaching his neck.

“I suppose not,” Kiku replied as he watched the cogs turning in his friend’s head. He had set things in motion; it was all up to Arthur now. “So, do you think he’s dead?”


	5. Chapter 5

**One year and three months ago**

Arthur stewed all the way home from Kiku’s shop. If what he had said was true, Arthur could die of happiness. If it wasn’t, then this was a cruel prank. He hoped it was not a prank. He thought better of Kiku than that, but he had been stabbed in the back before. He wanted it to be true, but if it was, then he had a problem. If he pursued a relationship with Alfred, he would have to keep Gwydion a secret at all costs, or Alfred would hate him. The last thing he wanted was for Alfred to hate him. But in a close relationship it was nigh impossible to keep a secret like that forever. Alfred would find out somehow. It came down to a choice between Alfred and Gwydion. A choice which Arthur found surprisingly easy to make. He pulled out his phone.

Arthur: Are you still studying in the library?

Alfred: yes

Alfred: y

Arthur: Stay put, I’m coming to see you.

Alfred: k im looking forward so it

Alfred: *to

Alfred: lol 😊

Arthur made one stop on his way the library. The river was swollen from the storm, but the bridge spanning it was deserted for the same reason. He pulled out his cloak, ran the familiar fabric through his fingers and tossed it over the rail. It was swallowed by the currents in seconds, abandoned just like his alter-ego. _I don’t need to test my strength anymore; I know I am powerful. It's time for me to grow as a person. To be better. To be the person he deserves._


	6. Chapter 6

**One year and three months ago**

Arthur walked into the library dripping wet. He ignored the glare he got from the librarian and simply walked to the table Alfred usually studied at. Alfred was there in a fortress of books. He looked up and smiled when he saw Arthur. But his face fell once he saw the state Arthur was in. He shot up and rushed over, knocking a few of his books over in the process. As soon as he got to Arthur, he hugged him, completely ignoring that he was now getting soaked.

“Artie! Are you ok? What’s wrong? If someone hurt you, just say the name, and I’ll-” Arthur cut him off by gently pushing him away and shaking his head.

“Nothing’s wrong, no one hurt me, and if they did, I can take care of myself-” Alfred cut Arthur off this time.

“I know you can, but I can tell something is bothering you. Please don’t shut me out; I’m your friend,” Alfred pleaded, holding onto Arthur's shoulders. Arthur nodded.

“Something is bothering me,” he said slowly.

“I knew it!” Alfred said victoriously. “What is it?”

“I’m trying to tell you, but if you keep interrupting me-” Arthur stopped as Alfred once again interrupted him.

“I’m sorry; you’re right. I won’t interrupt you anymore… That was the last one. Promise.” he smiled sheepishly at Arthur who was glaring at him.

Arthur began slowly, checking to make sure that Alfred kept his promise. “I have something I need to tell you.” Alfred nodded in encouragement. “I really like you, Alfred.” Alfred waited and when Arthur did not continue, he spoke.

“I really like you too,” he said grinning. “That’s why you can tell me whatever you need to.” Arthur groaned and rolled his eyes. Why was Alfred so dense? “Wait, are you saying what I think your saying?” Arthur’s head snapped back to Alfred who was blushing now. They held each other’s gaze until Alfred continued “That you like me… romantically?” Alfred almost whispered the last word, his whole face bright red.

“Yes, you idiot!” Arthur exclaimed watching as Alfred’s face split into a giant grin.

“Ah, but now I’m your idiot” Alfred said as he took Arthur’s hands in his and gently kissed him on the forehead. That was all he could reach as Arthur had buried his red face in Alfred’s shoulder. Alfred gently rubbed small circles on Arthur’s back as he breathed deeply to recover from the emotional stress of confessing. _Why was that so much harder than cursing someone into oblivion?_

“You two are adorable and all, but I am closing soon so please leave,” the librarian from earlier said with a stern glance at the water Arthur had tracked in.

Alfred burst out laughing “Yes ma’am! I’ll just pack up first,” he said as she turned on her heel and walked back to the front. “You okay, Artie?” Alfred asked gently pulling him away from his shoulder. Arthur nodded still focused on his breathing. “I’m just going to pack up real quick, okay?” At a nod from Arthur, Alfred rushed over to his table and threw all his books haphazardly into his backpack. Upon returning to Arthur, Alfred wrapped an arm around him. “Let's go out to dinner,” he said with the same brilliant smile that melted Arthur's heart the first day they met. Arthur was still unable to speak so he simply nodded, and they walked out past the librarian who gave Alfred a thumbs up when Arthur was not looking.


	7. Chapter 7

**Eight months ago**

Arthur was happy, and for the first time in his life, he felt loved. He spent as much time as he could with Alfred, even if that meant reading while Alfred studied. He began looking for a job while not so elegantly dodging Alfred’s question of what he had done before but dodging it nonetheless. He eventually ended up getting a job as a librarian for stability.  Kiku was almost insufferable for the first month of their relationship. He constantly took pictures of them and muttered about how cute they were. Kiku still takes pictures of them but less often. Arthur was beginning to settle into his comfortably normal life, when Alfred started disappearing without explanation. Well, without _good_ explanations.

“My study group said we have to meet right now. I gotta go; I’m sorry.”

“I think I left the stove on! I need to go check, or it will bug me all night.”

“Sorry I’m late. My brother needed a ride again. He really just needs a new car at this point. Ha ha ha.”

“I was here the whole time; you were just so engrossed in your book you didn’t notice.”

“Kiku says something’s up with the shop. I’ll just go check it out and be right back.”

That was the last straw. Arthur sighed, “If you keep leaving me for Kiku, I’ll think you like him more than me,” he grumbled. Alfred simply laughed and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

“You know that’s not true,” he said smiling. He stopped halfway out the door and looked back. “You do know that, right?” he asked.

“Yes, yes. Now go help our friend,” Arthur replied quickly, ushering Alfred out the door to his apartment. As soon as the door clicked shut, Arthur pulled out his phone and called Kiku. He waited impatiently for three rings before the man greeted him with a “Hello, Arthur.”

“Hello, Kiku. How is the shop?” Arthur asked as calmly as he could.

“It's been slow today, but it will pick up over the weekend. Why do you ask?” Arthur grabbed his coat and car keys as he replied.

“No reason. I have to go. See you tomorrow.” He hung up on Kiku. He would apologize later, but right now he had an American to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not we are about half way through this story word count wise. I am so happy to see people interacting with this story even though its not fully uploaded yet. To be honest I freak out every time a new kudos or hits milestone is reached. I just never thought so many people would like this story as i'm not super confident writing romance. Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you for being here, you have no idea how happy it makes me. I look forward to sharing the rest of the story with you as soon as I can :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight months ago**

Alfred stopped in the alleyway next to Arthur's apartment building. Arthur knew that particular alleyway, and it was a completely useless dead end, so he waited.

A man sprinted out of the alleyway, but it could not have been Alfred. This man was in blue, skin-tight spandex with red and white stripes and white stars. He even had a shield with a bald eagle engraved on it. Arthur sprinted towards the alleyway and looked inside to see a trash bag with the fluffy black collar of Alfred’s bomber jacket poking out of the top. It was settled next to a pile of similar bags presumably containing actual trash. Arthur backed out and sprinted after the costumed man.  _ Oh, no! This is not happening! The idiotic git! I left this life behind, and now he is neck deep in it? _ Arthur thought furiously as he followed the man at a breakneck pace. He had recognized the outfit as one of the cities newer heroes. He was not a very powerful hero, but he at least was not on the news for property damage and reckless endangerment of police officers. His name escaped Arthur until he rounded a corner to someone screaming.

“Captain Freedom, you have to help us!”  _ Right, that was it. A stupid name for a bloody idiot. _ Down the street, a house was on fire, and “Captain Freedom” ran headlong into it without a second thought. Arthur’s heart seemed to rise up into his throat. He sprinted up to the blazing house and was just in time to see a small blond man with a funny looking curl behind his ear break through a window and roll onto the lawn. The man was covered in soot, but Arthur still recognized him as the arsonist Surtr. If his black outfit and inverted black cross hairpin did not give it away, his toothy smile full of the joy of destruction did. Surtr was a loose cannon that even Arthur had steered clear of. Not because he was weaker, but because people that crazy were unpredictable. If they had ever met, Arthur would have simply killed him to spare himself the trouble of figuring the man out.

“Save them all… if you can!” Surtr taunted, then vaulted over a fence and disappeared. Sirens were barely audible in the distance and getting louder, but would they make it here in time? Was Alfred ok? Arthur crouched down behind a bush and felt a familiar weight in the palm of his hand as his wand appeared out of thin air. He was just about to barge in, water spraying, when the front door was kicked down and Alfred- no, Captain Freedom emerged carrying five people at once. Two under each arm and one hanging from his neck holding the shield over their heads. Arthur let his wand return to its own dimension and let out the breath he had been holding for way too long. Captain Freedom set down the civilians and watched as they reunited with their loved ones. The fire engines finally arrived and immediately began putting out the fire. Arthur watched as the police showed up to take Captain Freedom’s statement. He noted that the Captain seemed to be well liked by the officers. A news crew showed up and interviewed the hero as well.

“Can you tell us exactly what happened in there”? He ran a gloved hand through his hair grinning his winning smile and Arthur kicked himself for not noticing sooner.

“Well, I knew five people were trapped, so I had to go help them. That arsonist with the funky name was there laughing as he watched the fire burn. He spotted me and ran. I found the people trapped inside eventually and had one cover our heads with my shield as we busted out of there!” he said animatedly.

“Wow, so brave! Thank you!” the reporter said, and walked away muttering to the cameraman “So nothing interesting happened, great! We should have gone to the mayor’s birthday party after all.” Arthur ignored them as he focused on the hero who was now alone. He had pulled out his phone and was speaking to someone. Arthur edged closer until he could hear him.

“I KNEW he was getting suspicious… I know it was a bad lie, and I should have told you before I used it, but there was a FIRE…. No, I don’t think he knows yet, I just hope he doesn't think I’m cheating...” Alfred trailed off as he made eye contact with Arthur standing on the outskirts of the crowd “SHIT” he exclaimed. “I gotta go”. Alfred hung up the phone, picked up his shield and walked over to Arthur.

“Sir, please come with me…” Alfred faltered, unable to think of a decent excuse to talk to Arthur alone. Thankfully, Arthur was there to save his idiot.

“Of course, I need to show you were Surtr went, I remember the direction clearly” Arthur supplied calmly.

The two walked over to the fence, and Arthur had Alfred boost him over. Now that they were away from prying eyes and ears, Arthur turned on Alfred.

“How dare you keep this from me! And don’t give me some noble trash about wanting to protect me. I can protect myself! Did you even stop to think that I could HELP you?” Alfred was taken aback.

“I knew you would be mad, but I thought it would be because this is dangerous, not because you feel left out.” Alfred chuckled a little. “Well now that you know, that’s an easy fix!” He beamed opening his arms for a hug.

“Don’t think you’re getting off that easily; you avoided the question about my defensive capabilities,” Arthur said pointedly while glaring at Alfred over crossed arms. Alfred lowered his arms in defeat.

“Yeah, it was that ‘noble’ reason you said earlier.” Alfred looked at his feet in shame, “I’m sorry, Artie.” Arthur had half a mind to summon his wand again, and smack Alfred over the head with it but managed to suppress the impulse. Nothing he did would change Alfred’s mind, he was the hero he had always wanted to be. But, he obviously couldn't do it alone, he would need guidance. He would need Arthur and his experience; not Gwydion.

“Fine, I’ll forgive you if you let me help you,” Arthur sighed, letting his arms drop. Alfred brightened up immediately.

“I don’t really need help, but if that makes you happy, Artie, then sure.” Alfred was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. Arthur rolled his eyes at Alfred.

“Oh, sure you don’t. You already know never to leave your clothes lying around in alleyways were people can find them, not to force open a door during a fire as it could cause the whole house to cave in, and to never talk to your friends so casually in public and within earshot of civilians!” Arthur counted the offences off on his fingers. “Oh yeah, and you let Surtr get away so he can set fire to something else later!”

“Okay, you have a few valid points there, but I would never leave people to die just so I can catch the bad guy sooner!” Alfred said so earnestly that Arthur’s heart lurched. He wanted to believe that Alfred would continue to save everyone, and it was only a matter of time until Surtr was behind bars. He took a deep breath. He wanted to believe, so he would. If he was going to be a part of this team, he would have to play by the “Captain’s” rules. Besides, if anything went wrong, Arthur could protect Alfred.

“Alright, we will do it your way,” Arthur smiled up at Alfred. “Now, take your new teammate to your secret base; you must have one” Alfred smiled back and hugged Arthur.

“I have been dying to show you the back of the comic book shop, Artie! It's got-” Arthur cut Alfred off with a finger to his lips.

“You can show me when we get there… ‘Captain’” Alfred practically glowed at the reference to his alter-ego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! the backstory is finally over! next chapter I'll finally resolve the cliffhanger of Arthur in the back of a car. Sorry it took so long Iggy, love you! <3 Did anyone guess that Alfred was a superhero?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this "behemoth" of a chapter, as my editor calls it, took forever. But there is really no good way to split it up as it's the main plot. Yes, everything up to now was just build up lol. Anyway, enjoy :)

Over time people started noticing Captain Freedom more and more, and  _ not _ because of how many bad guys he put behind bars. He still had the lowest capture rate of any hero in the city. What made him truly special was the number of people he saved. By now, half of the city had been saved by him in some way, and he held a special place in all of their hearts. However, with this increased attention on Captain Freedom and his rescues, people began to notice the messy-haired blond with green eyes that always seemed to be just where he needed to be to help Captain Freedom with everything from dodging reporters to conveniently procuring a gas mask.

 

Naturally, people began to connect the dots and figured that the British man must be close to Captain Freedom. Those who wished Captain Freedom ill for messing up their plots paid good money to discover his identity. The first time Arthur was kidnapped, it made national news:  _ Captain Freedom’s Mystery Helper Identified and in Danger! _ However, as Arthur got kidnapped more and more in attempts to get to Captain Freedom, the general populace cared less and less. Yes, Arthur was kidnapped again, but Captain Freedom will save him. Right?

 

And that’s how Arthur became so accustomed to being abducted that he was able to relax. Well, as much as was physically possible when your legs, arms and chest are duck taped to a metal chair in an empty warehouse surrounded by three noisy idiots.

“So, who exactly do you think he is to Captain Freedom?” the youngest of Arthur’s kidnappers asked. Arthur cracked open one eye out of curiosity. This was his favorite game after all. He had heard all the theories before of course, but it was still entertaining. Will they decide on brothers, cousins, lovers, best friends, or something more exotic like that Arthur is actually nothing more than an ordinary civilian that just happened to be singled out as a way to get under Captain Freedom’s skin, and he shows up to save him simply out of guilt that he is now forever bound the masked man? Arthur rather enjoyed the last one; it was creative to be sure.

“It doesn’t matter what their relationship is, it only matters that the Captain will come for him,” said the navigator from earlier.  _ Still so stiff and logical, absolutely no fun at all _ .

“And when Captain Freedom does show up, we have to make sure he does not get away,” the driver said. He was the calmest, but Arthur could tell that underneath he was terrified.

Then, Arthur caught a glimpse of Alfred through a high window. He was currently on the next roof over scoping out the surroundings just like Arthur had taught him. Well, if the show was about to start then Arthur supposed he should do his part to help. He straightened up in his chair as much as possible, and locked the three men in his sight.

“That’s not an easy thing to do. Have you made a plan to capture him yet?” Arthur asked casually. The three men nearly jumped out of their skins; evidently, they had forgotten that Arthur could still talk to them. They all turned to look at him, and the navigator pushed his glasses further up his nose.

“That’s no concern of yours,” he replied as the light hit his glasses at just the right angle to make them flash. Arthur attempted a shrug, which really turned into an awkward head jerk given that his arms were securely bound to his chair.

“I’m just curious, and very, very bored,” Arthur stated, with an eye roll. “Besides, I have seen plenty of traps set for Captain Freedom, and he has escaped every one of them.” Arthur tilted his head to one side and smirked, “I could tell you what won’t work and save you some trouble”.

“This will work,” the young one said confidently, “We have Miss Bison’s magic on our side!” Arthur frowned; he recognized the name Bison. His attempts at recollection were interrupted by a loud smack.

“Don’t give our hand away to the enemy!” the driver said angrily with both hands on the table.

“Why not? He can’t  _ do _ anything” the young one responded, slapping the table as well. Arthur was frustrated with his own lack of knowledge on this ‘Bison’ woman. However, if she had magic, then this would be rough for Alfred. His super strength has gotten him far, but he still lacked the strategic skills necessary to combat a powerful magician. Arthur was not too worried though. If she had been even slightly powerful, he would have hunted her down to test her skills a long time ago. Still, he could not shake the feeling that he was forgetting something important as his captors continued their heated discussion.

Arthur heard a small creak as the back door to the Wearhouse was opened slowly. Alfred was finally here. He was able to sneak in unnoticed thanks to Arthur’s distraction. After determining that Arthur was in no immediate danger, Captain Freedom finally let his presence be known. He vaulted directly onto the table the three men were arguing around. The showoff was sporting his million-dollar grin, fists on hips and feet apart in a typical hero pose. All three kidnappers leapt back from the table in surprise.

“They plan on using magic, Captain!” Arthur called in warning from his place across the room.

“Do they?” Alfred asked cockily. They would have to work on that next, Arthur thought. “I don’t see any,” Alfred continued, shrugging with both hands raised.

“It’s right here,” the leader of the three shouted as he embedded a knife, hilt deep into Alfred’s foot, pinning him to the table. A glowing pattern emerged with Alfred’s foot in the middle. Arthur paled as realization hit him: this was blood magic. Even if the knife was removed, Alfred would not be able to leave the circle until it was broken by the caster. He didn’t think anyone was dumb enough to make the sacrifices required for blood magic. You always lost more than you gained.

“We did it… we actually did it!” the bespectacled kidnapper stated in disbelief. The younger one jumped with joy, clapping his hands.

“We need to contact the Bear immediately,” the leader said as he reached for his phone lying on a nearby crate.

“No need,” a cold voice rang out stopping Alfred’s struggle to escape and sending a chill down Arthur’s spine. “My sister and I are already here,” the man said from directly behind Arthur.

“You were taking too long so, we thought we should check on you imbeciles, but it looks like we made it just in time,” a woman’s voice echoed. “I didn’t think you had it in you,” she said appearing out of a shadow to drape an arm around the leader of the trio. She traced the mans jawline with a knife identical to the one in Alfred’s foot. “You are not as useless as I thought,” she grinned wickedly.

“Release him, sister,” the man stated as he leaned over, a grey scarf brushing against Arthur’s face. The woman sighed and shoved the three men away from the table.

“Stand over there, and enjoy the show, but don’t get in the way,” she said waving her knife in the air threateningly. As she approached Alfred, Arthur remembered just who these siblings were.

“The Bear and the Bison,” Arthur said quietly.

“I’m pleased that you know of us,” the man said grinning down at Arthur. “That will make your integration into our family all the easier.”

“We do not need any more strays, brother,” the Bison said darkly, glaring at Arthur.

“He is not a stray; he is the key to controlling Mister Freedom over there,” the Bear said while gently stroking Arthur’s hair. His smile seemed plastered to his face.

“Don’t touch him,” Alfred growled from his prison.

“You are in no position to make demands, little hero,” the Bear said coldly, a hand sliding down to grip Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur’s brain was in overdrive. He vaguely remembered these two siblings from the year after Lune’s death. They had just been starting out and were creating a mafia of sorts consisting of indebted people with extraordinary talents. He vaguely remembered a snowy night when this self-proclaimed Bear had stopped him to ‘talk’. After Arthur had soundly beat him, the man had the audacity to claim that his sister could teach him magic more powerful than any he currently knew. Arthur had scoffed and dropped the man off a three-story building into a frozen river thinking that was the end of it. Apparently, this man had some impressive healing abilities. That, or his sister did.

“What do you want?” Alfred asked cautiously.

“For you to join our family of course,” the Bear said, still smiling.

“And what exactly would that entail?” Arthur asked, looking up into the man’s violet eyes.

“Once you join, we would protect you from harm and look after you for the small price of following our orders,” the Bear said, placing a hand under Arthur’s chin.

“Freedom bows to no one,” Alfred spat. The Bear smiled wider and lightly gripped Arthur’s throat.

“We thought you would feel that way, which is why we will use  _ him _ to keep you in line,” the Bear said nodding to Arthur. “If you misbehave, we will punish him,” he said as he squeezed Arthur’s throat to prove his point. Arthur did his best to show no reaction for Alfred’s sake, but something in his breathing must have given away the pressure his throat was enduring.

“Okay! Just stop,” Alfred called, defeated. The man let go of Arthur’s throat, and he took in a slow deep breath.

“Good, I’m glad we are on the same page. Now-“ Arthur cut him off.

“And what if I refuse to be his chains?” Arthur challenged. “What if I kill myself rather than let you clip his wings?” The Bear finally moved fully into Arthur’s vision, assessing the determined man bound to the chair.

“Your death can be arranged, if you wish it so badly,” the Bison chimed in, approaching Arthur with dagger in hand. She stopped short at her brother’s raised hand.

“I see you require more convincing. Very well. I will face your captain in a one on one fight and prove to you that I can best him.”

“Brother, no!”

“Quiet!” the Bear snapped at the Bison. When he turned back to Arthur, he had such a dark expression on his face, he seemed to radiate evil. “If you ever kill yourself, I guarantee that he will follow after you shortly.” Arthur swallowed hard.

“And if he wins, you set us both free?”

“Don’t push your luck,” the Bison said advancing again, only to be stopped by the Bear.

“IF he wins, you may both go free,” the Bear acquiesced.

“Along with that knife,” Arthur replied nodding towards Alfred. “I’ll not have your sister in possession of his blood”. The Bear’s smile slipped for a single second, then he simply nodded.

“No! They are as good as ours brother; don’t let them go!” The Bison wailed, hands fisted at her sides in a fit of anger.

“I am not letting them go, sister. Do you believe he has a chance of beating me?” he questioned while resting a hand on her shoulder.

“Not even one in a million,” she replied nuzzling into her brother’s palm.

“Good, now release the Captain, and then watch our captive. I do not wish to underestimate him,” the Bear said. The Bison hesitated only a moment before approaching Alfred.

“Try anything funny, and I'll kill that man,” she said pointing her knife at Arthur. Alfred nodded. The room was still for a few seconds more, until the Bison surged forward and yanked the knife out of Alfred’s foot, breaking the spell and the silence as Alfred let out a gasp of surprise. She quickly retreated to stand slightly behind Arthur, passing her brother who was watching Alfred with childlike amusement.

“You have me at a disadvantage, as you know my powers, but I don’t know yours,” Alfred said testing his foot.

“You will learn soon enough,” the Bear chuckled darkly.

“Sooner than you think,” Alfred said, and launched into the air, shattering the table with his takeoff. Apparently, Arthur needed to teach Alfred about the element of surprise again, as that declaration was simply pitiful and completely unhelpful. Next to Arthur, the Bison began to fiddle with one of her knives; a nervous habit no doubt.

Alfred swung his shield under his feet in midair and came crashing down towards the Bear’s head. However, the Bear simply raised an arm, and swatted Alfred out of the air like a fly. He tumbled to the floor, his shield skidding out of reach under a rack. This was not looking good. Apparently, the Bear had super strength to match Alfred’s own. In fact, he seemed to be swelling with strength. Alfred scrambled back to his feet and charged the Bear. They exchanged many blows with Arthur and the Bison watching intently. The three kidnappers watched in terror from their forgotten corner. 

The knife glinting near Arthur's head was very distracting and he wished the woman would simply put it down. She was so focused on the knife that she was almost in a trance. No, she WAS in a trance! Arthur turned back to the fight and noticed the Bears clothing begin to tear over his enlarged muscles. His sister must be using blood magic on him to increase his strength. That would also explain why he survived the river so long ago. Was it possible he had no extra powers on his own? Arthur grinned; he had figured it out! His face fell a moment later as the Bear pinned Alfred to the wall by his neck.

“Yield now, or I will knock you out,” the Bear grinned toothily at Alfred who was gasping for air.

“…Never…” Alfred choked out.

“So be it,” the Bear said and began to squeeze tighter. Alfred grasped at his arm in an attempt to pry it loose. His sister was still twirling her knife furiously, paying no attention to Arthur. Alfred’s eyes rolled back into his head, but he continued to struggle.  _ NO! _ Alfred could not loose, not now. Arthur had just figured out the trick! Alfred’s struggles grew weaker, and Arthur watched in horror as they stopped all together.  _ I will not let this be our fate _ , Arthur thought. _ I know I gave him up but just this once I will call Gwydion back. I would rather see Alfred’s eyes full of hatred towards me, then broken and bound to these two monsters _ . A familiar weight settled in Arthur's hand, and he exhaled as Alfred’s hands fell to his sides.

The first spell he cast was to summon a certain dagger to his free hand; the next one was to free himself. He surged out of his chair and simultaneously aimed a fireball right at the Bison’s chest. She screamed, losing her concentration as she dogged. Arthur turned, keeping her in his sight as he heard Alfred hit the floor.

“What?!” the Bear screamed. Arthur chanced a small glance to see that the man had lost his abnormal muscles, and Alfred was rubbing his throat while gulping in air. Arthur had to return his focus to his true opponent: the Bison. Without his sister, the Bear was an ordinary man. Alfred could handle him easily, even in his weakened state.

“Arthur… What?” Alfred gasped.

“Later. Right now, I need you to take care of him,” Arthur said without looking at Alfred. Partly to keep an eye on the Bison, who was putting out a small flame on her shoulder, but mostly because he was afraid of the look he might find there.

“But…” Alfred said, his voice stronger now.

“He has no powers on his own. She was supporting him with blood magic.” The Bison finally turned to look at Arthur who had his wand raised confidently.

“So, you know magic too.” She paused focusing on his wand. “Wait, I know that star topped wand! Your-” Arthur shut her up with a jet of boiling water that missed her by an inch.

“Say that name, and you die,” Arthur growled. The Bison smirked at that.

“Why? Do you feel guilty?” She mocked him, reaching for more knives hidden in her skirts. “Did he convince you to become weak?” she asked tossing a knife lazily in the direction of Alfred. Arthur simply cast a small shield charm upon which the knife collided, then clattered to the floor.

“You wouldn’t understand, bloody woman,” Arthur spat as he summoned Alfred’s shield from its hiding place and kicked in its owner’s direction.

“Too bad. I understand enough to know you care for him. When I have his blood, that's all I need to know,” she grinned as she reached up her sleeve in search of the dagger that had been embedded in Alfred’s foot, only to come up empty.

“Looking for this?” It was Arthur’s turn to taunt the woman as he held up a bloody dagger and then tucked it in his belt. “I know your type of magic too well; I spent years breaking free of it. I will not let him go through the same torment.” Arthur advanced on the Bison with determination in his eyes.

“No matter,” the Bison sighed. “I can still best you without his blood,” she grinned wickedly at the thought.

“Can you?” Arthur challenged.

And the battle began. They both lost themselves in the struggle for power, just like Arthur used to. Arthur launched sparks, water, electricity and even his signature arrows as she dogged and retaliated in kind with knives and fireballs of her own. After he had quenched her third one midair, he taunted her. “Is that the only ranged spell you know?”

“It’s the only one I need!” she retorted creating a giant fireball that Arthur easily dodged. A chorus of screams erupted in the room as the three forgotten kidnappers realized they were in the direct path of the spell. The idiots did not move, and Arthur had no choice but to waste time casting a shield charm over their corner. The Bison took the opening and sunk a dagger into his thigh.

_ I’m done for _ , Arthur thought,  _ she has my blood now. _

 “Oh no, you don’t!” Alfred screamed as he came out of nowhere and sucker-punched the Bison into next week. Arthur watched her slam into the far wall and collapse into a heap next to her brother. Arthur exhaled in relief and collapsed on the spot.

“That looks bad,” Alfred said kneeling next to Arthur.

“I'll be fine,” Arthur assured him as he yanked the knife out of his leg.

“No, you could bleed out” Alfred cried as he grasped at Arthur’s now knife-free leg, applying steady pressure.

“It’s already healed, idiot. Let go before you break my leg,” Arthur said as Alfred slowly released him to reveal unmarked flesh behind a bloody tear in the cloth.

“Amazing,” Alfred breathed out in awe. Arthur stood without looking at him and began to walk towards the siblings.

“That’s nothing impressive,” Arthur replied and paused to glance at the three kidnappers outlined by a halo of scorch marks on the wall. “Don’t try and escape. That shield is a two-way reflector; you will simply bounce right off it and hurt yourselves.” He then continued on his way to the siblings. He could hear Alfred following him. He first summoned all of the Bison’s knives. She had more hidden than should be humanly possible, but he was sure he had them all. “So, this is how they controlled people with powers,” Arthur muttered as he cast a spell to bind them back to back. He walked closer and stretched out his wand to tap the Bear on the head, only to be stopped by Alfred’s hand on his wrist.

“Don’t kill them,” Alfred said firmly. Arthur looked up in shock and saw Alfred’s downcast gaze. It broke his heart.

“I told you when I joined your team that I would do things your way,” Arthur replied looking away with tears stinging his eyes. “But they know who I am, so I have to erase their memories.”

“If that’s all, then okay,” Alfred said, letting go. “I’m going to contact the authorities.”

And with that, he left, leaving Arthur alone with his fellow criminals.


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur sat breathing deeply in the chair he had been bound to an hour before as the police officers arrived and collected the five criminals. Alfred must have talked to them outside as Arthur had not seen him since he left. Once the siblings were escorted from the building, a few officers turned and approached Arthur.  _ This is it then, _ he sighed. _ I had a good run _ . Arthur smiled as he remembered his time with Alfred and Kiku.

“How many times is this now?” an officer asked, interrupting Arthur’s thoughts.

“What?” Arthur asked looking up.

“How many times have you been used as bait for Captain Freedom?” he clarified.

“Oh,” Arthur chuckled a little, “Enough that I should turn it into a part time job.” The officers all laughed.

“Well, we are all done here. Captain Freedom told us everything so don’t worry, and just head on home.” Arthur’s breath caught. Did they really know everything? “Try not to get kidnapped again though, or we might have to set a police detail on you 24-7 until the Captain retires,” the officer laughed at his own joke.

“He better not retire; he makes our job so much easier!” a second officer chimed in.

“Yeah, thanks to him, we even know who is going to be kidnapped ahead of time.” A third officer supplied. He was promptly smacked in the arm with a grumbled “That’s not funny” from the other officers. Arthur was too busy processing that they were not going to arrest him. He was free to go.

“We can give you a ride if you are still shook up from wearing a blindfold and noise canceling headphones that whole time,” the first officer said with a concerned expression. “It must have been nerve wracking to not know anything that was happening around you for hours.”

So that was Alfred’s story. “No, I’ll be fine. Is the Captain still here?” Arthur asked hopefully.

“You want to thank him, huh?” the second officer asked smiling. Arthur nodded.

“He just left,” a new officer said walking up to the group. “Said he ‘had something to do’,” she shrugged.

Arthur stood with a sigh. “I'll just thank him next time I see him.” He slowly crossed the room half expecting them to call him back and arrest him.

“Hey, Arthur,” the third officer called. Arthur froze and turned slowly to look back at them. “Be more careful, okay? We are worried about you.” Arthur let out a breath.

“Yeah, I promise. Have a good evening, everyone.” Arthur called and waved as the door shut behind him. Arthur sighed once again now that he was alone. _ I need to stop doing that _ , he thought.  _ What do I do now? Go home, I guess _ . Arthur stopped himself just short of sighing again as he began his walk home.

“What, are you too good to wait for me now, Artie?” Alfred asked as he dropped down from the concrete wall lining the sidewalk. He had changed into his normal clothes so as not to draw attention. Arthur looked up at Alfred in disbelief.

“What are you doing here?” Arthur asked in shock.

“Making sure my boyfriend gets home safely. He has a tendency to be kidnapped after all,” Alfred replied smoothly. Arthur stopped walking.

“But what about…” Arthur asked looking down.

“… about Gwydion?” Alfred asked, stopping just ahead of Arthur who nodded.

“I’ll admit I didn’t believe it at first, but then I remembered how much knowledge you have about supers, both heroes and villains. It would make sense. I guess that’s also why you know enough to coach me.” Alfred said raising a hand to his golden locks. “And when you started facing down that crazy chick, I saw a side of you that I've never seen before. It scared me.” Alfred reached out for Arthur’s hand, “But even in the midst of that, you were still you.” Arthur looked up in confusion. Alfred nodded in encouragement. “It's true! You made sure I knew the plan, you got me my shield, and you protected those three kidnappers when you could have let them die. We were a team just like we always are; you just have a bigger tool kit than I originally thought,” Alfred laughed weakly. Arthur could hardly believe what he was hearing.

“So, you are not going to leave me even though I’m a murderer?” Arthur asked, still in disbelief.

“EH, I always saw Gwydion as more of an anti-hero anyway, and you haven’t killed anyone since we’ve been together right?” Arthur nodded. “Then it’s my heroic duty to stay with you and keep you on the path of light!” Alfred said importantly, sticking out his chest. It was so goofy, so ridiculous, so…  _ Alfred _ that Arthur could not help but break out laughing.

“Well, if you only see this relationship as a job, maybe I should lay you off,” Arthur replied cheekily.

“Don’t you dare!” Alfred responded quickly. “But I am glad to see you are getting back to your normal self. I don’t like it when you are mopey.”

Things weren't back to normal between them, not yet. But the fact that they could still joke like this gave Arthur hope that they could work through this, slowly.

“I was NOT moping” Arthur protested. They both ended up laughing again, easing into comfortable smalltalk as the continued home. The familiarity was comforting, until Alfred tripped on the sidewalk. Arthur reached out instinctively and caught him with a hand under his arm.

“MY HERO!” Alfred cried out in amused glee and wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck. “HEY!” he cried suddenly pulling back from Arthur. “You should totally be a hero with me now!” Alfred smirked “I’ve always wanted a sidekick.”

“The great and powerful Gwydion would NEVER be a  _ sidekick, _ ” Arthur scoffed, as a crash sounded behind them. They both turned to see Kiku standing in front of his shop, staring down at them over a shattered teacup.

“Hey, Kiku! You are never going to believe the news!” Alfred said dragging him and Arthur into their secret lair in the back of the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter to go! Thank you all for being here. I am floored by how many people this has reached and how many like this work. It's been a long time coming but I will post the last chapter in a few days so stay tuned. <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Two years later**

Arthur exhaled in relief as he magically levitated the last captive to the grass. All the hostages were now safely out of the bank. Captain Freedom scooped the girl up and sprinted away, dragging Arthur along with him. Once they were safely behind the police line, Arthur was swarmed by the ex-hostages.

“Thank you!” “You saved us, Merlin!” “How can we ever repay you!” “You’re so amazing, Merlin!” they exclaimed in awe and gratitude. Arthur was just beginning to feel overwhelmed by all the people when his Captain gently forced his way in.

“He is amazing, and that's why I need him to back me up as we take down all the hostiles in the bank,” Alfred said, snaking an arm under Arthur's new blue cloak and around his waist. Alfred assured them all that the two heroes would be careful and return safely as he expertly extricated Arthur from the crowd. Once free, the two heroes marched directly up to the police chief who looked at them expectantly.

“All twenty-four hostages are free and protected, sir!” Alfred said confidently. The chief nodded.

“I assume you two would like to take point on the takedown now,” he stated matter-of-factly. After a simple nod from Arthur and a Vigorous one from Alfred, the chief sighed “Very well. You earned it. We will follow your lead and support you as best we can.” Alfred grinned and turned to go before the chief continued, “Just don't get captured yourselves, okay? You’re the best heroes in this city, according to the police anyway. I wish I could give you both official positions, but given Merlin’s theorized past, it’s a bad idea.” The chief was referring to the rumor mill that sprung up around Merlin and his wand which seemed identical to Gwydion's. Arthur could not blame the chief for being cautious. After all, the rumors were true. The wand was one and the same, but the man holding it was not, and that made all the difference in the world.

“I wouldn't worry, chief. We have had our fair share of captive situations, haven't we Merlin?” Alfred said laughing with a wink at Arthur. Arthur groaned and punched Alfred in the arm. Arthur no longer got kidnapped. Word spread quickly that it was somehow impossible to capture the sarcastic librarian now, but no one knew why. They all seemed to forget everything that happened after laying eyes on their target.

“Ignore this idiot, chief. We will be just fine  _ despite _ his brain damage,” Arthur replied, rolling his eyes. “Lets go-” Arthur began, but cut off as he tripped on the curb. Alfred caught Arthur over his knee with arms around his chest. Arthur had instinctively wrapped both arms around Alfred’s neck for support.

“Why is it that your only weakness is  _ sidewalks, _ ” Alfred taunted, looking deep into Arthur’s emerald eyes. Arthur flushed and looked away to see Kiku standing in the crowd of civilians with a camera pointed at them. Kiku gave Arthur a thumbs up. Great, Arthur thought, that picture would probably be all over the news tonight. Arthur stood up and brushed himself off.

“Because yours are so extraordinary that nothing but the mundane could hope to upstage them,” Arthur replied dryly. Alfred laughed.

“You think I'm extraordinary?” Alfred asked with a smirk.

“Are you two quite done, or should I take over from here?” the police chief cut in, tapping his foot impatiently.

“Yes, we are done,” Arthur supplied.

“For  _ now, _ ” Alfred added. Arthur spared him a single sideways glance before sprinting up the bank steps, wand in hand. “Hey, wait for me!” Alfred called as he sprinted after him.

The resulting photograph of Merlin rushing in to single handedly incapacitate all ten would-be bank robbers with Captain Freedom following so closely behind that he got hit in the face by Merlin's cloak went on to win many awards. But, it was the picture taken by an amateur photographer of the two heroes in a loving embrace that made the evening news that night. The photo was not the first of its kind nor would it be the last. It was even accompanied by a typical headline in regards to the two heroes:  _ Beloved Heroes Save Each Other and 24 Hostages During Bank Robbery. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! I would love to hear your thoughts and constructive criticism. This is my first fanfiction after all so, i'm still figuring things out. For the record, the only one I regret turning into a villain is Russia because its so overused but I wanted the Baltic trio so bad <3\. As the last thing I wanna say on my note shaped soap box... Thank you to everyone who read this and especially my editor whom I drove mad with lack of commas lol :) <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
